Control of the pupil is a complex physiology that involves multiple neuronal pathways, and pupillary behavior is the reflection of the integrity and functionality of neurological circuits. Measurement of pupil size and dynamic response to light can reflect alterations or abnormalities in the metabolism or the structure of the central nervous system. Such determinations are important in both experimental and clinical settings.
Pupil assessment is a routine practice in medical care, used in a variety of settings, ranging from first responders to intensive care units. Currently, pupil assessment is most commonly performed using a penlight. While this is an easy assessment method, the results remain subjective and variable with operator expertise. The information generated by the penlight is limited to gross pupil features, such as presence or absence of light reflex and estimation of pupil size and symmetry. Subtle changes cannot be assessed, and these are important tools to track clinical conditions such as brain trauma and viability following cardiac or pulmonary arrest. Accurate pupil measurement can also be used to monitor drug use and abuse, tolerance and opioid hyperalgesia.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.